S: Be Tired
by Traitor XIII
Summary: You are tired. Oh so very tired of this. So very tired... I'm not really good at summaries, but I hope you come on in and enjoy this fic! :'D
1. Rose Lalonde

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you are tired of being so helpful.

Everyone you know comes to you for something. Everyone. You are starting to despise it. Especially your so-called friends, John, Jade and Dave. However, it's...slightly weird. Dave hasn't pestered you in quite a while. Nor has he pestered with Jade or even John, who he claims is his best bro. None of you know what he has been doing. He's been MIA for a few months now. You know that all of you are quite worried about him. He's not really the type to just...disappear off the face of the planet. Even his Bro won't answer him.

You let out a sigh, before walking over to your computer. At least you have a little over an hour, before you have to go to work. You sign into Pesterchum and look at who's online. Jade...John... D-dave is online! He hasn't been online for so long! You click into his name and begin pestering him:

**— tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 15:08 —**

**TT: Dave?**

**TT: Hello, Dave, are you there?**

**TT: Dave please answer me!**

**TG: s-shit lalonde i cant talk now**

**TT: Dave!**

**TT: What? What's going on?**

**TT: Please tell me!**

**TT: I can help you.**

**TG: oh**

**TG: oh oh fuck**

**TG: nononono**

**TG: l-lalonde...**

**TT: Yes Strider?**

**TG: i-im scared...**

**TT: What do you mean Dave?**

**TT: ...**

**TT: Dave are you still there?**

**— turntechGodhead ceased pestering tentacleTherapist at 15:24 —**

You put a hand over your mouth. S-scared...? Dave was scared? That's not like him. What was going on? What is happening to your dear ecto-brother? You need to contact John.

**— tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 15:55 —**

**TT: John are you there?**

**EB: hey there rose!**

**EB: you and i haven't talked in a while!**

**EB: how's it been going with the book writing and all that sha-bang?**

**TT: It's been quite good, John. But now's not the time for that.**

**EB: what do you mean?**

**TT: I just got done pestering Dave.**

**EB: what!**

**EB: i tried pestering him earlier, but he didn't say anything to me!**

**EB: w-what did he say?**

**TT: He said...**

**TT: He said that he's scared, John.**

**EB: scared?**

**EB: what do you mean?**

**TT: I'm not sure.**

**TT: He ceased pestering with me, before I got to figure out what was indeed wrong and going on.**

**EB: rose...**

**EB: i'm afraid for him.**

**TT: So am I, John.**

**TT: So am I.**

**EB: i-is there anyway you can go and check up on him?**

**TT: Sadly, no.**

**TT: I have too much going on at this time.**

**TT: Why don't you go and check up on him?**

**EB: i-i really wish i could! but there's too much going on here with syrenea is driving me up the wall!**

**TT: Right.**

**TT: How is it going with her?**

**EB: good, i guess.**

**TT: How long have you two been together?**

**EB: a little over a year and a half now.**

**EB: ...**

**EB: rose! do you think maybe jade could go and check up on dave?**

**TT: I'm afraid not, John.**

**TT: Jade is too busy with her new home and her new job.**

**TT: I'm afraid we're all too busy to go and see our dear friend.**

**EB: rose**

**EB: what are we going to do?**

**TT: I'm not sure, John.**

**TT: I suppose we just wait for him to talk to any one of us.**

**EB: o-oh!**

**EB: okay rose!**

**EB: s-shit! i have to go! syrenea is screaming at me!**

**EB: goodbye rose!**

**— ectoBiologist ceased pestering tentacleTherapist at 16:16 —**

Right. You completely forgot about Syrenea. Last year, around Christmas time, you all had gotten together and had a Christmas party at John's place. You all stayed until New Year's and that's when John met her. Syrenea Raeduello. A girl that seems to be his other half. Dave was crushed by them hitting it off and dating not too long after meeting. Jade was just happy that John was happy. You were too, but you also felt bad for your ecto-brother. You've known that he's been in love with John since they first met in person, when they were both fifteen. On John's birthday, to be exact. Dave flew out to Washington, just to surprise his best bro. And Dave pestered you that night, telling you that he thinks he's fallen in love with the idiot. However, John is indeed not a homosexual and Dave has been trying his hardest this past year not to interfere with Syrenea and John. Although, with the sounds on things you have no idea how much longer she and John will last. It sounds like they're having quite a lot of issues.

You turned your pesterchum to 'offline' and stood up. You looked at your watch and sighed. It's time for the book signing. Damn. You really don't want to go. You just want to sulk at home and have ONE DAY to yourself. Looks like that will never happen. You pulled on your jacket and grabbed everything you needed, before leaving and heading out towards the Coffee shop. Might as well get this over with. At least it didn't take long to get there. Only a few minutes. You pushed open the door and everyone in there screamed and waved their arms and books and all of that. You just let out a light sigh and sat at the table, purple sharpie ready in hand, ready to just get this over with...

* * *

How long have you been doing this book signing? About four hours, at least. And you haven't even had a break yet. You slammed your hands on the table and shot your head to your agent, ''I'm going to take a break now.'' She stared at you, before announcing it to everyone waiting in line. ''You get fifteen minutes, Ms. Lalonde.'' Fifteen minutes? Wow. That all? And you still have another two and a half hours of this book signing sha-bang. Oh well. You got yourself a coffee and a muffin. You sat at a table in the corner of the shop and pulled out your laptop. You didn't really do anything, though. You just stared at the screen, pretending to do something to keep people(and you manager) away from you.

Fifteen minutes later, you stood up and were about to go back to the table. Ready to keep doing the book signing. However, something interupted you. A phone call. You pulled your phone out of your pocket and looked at the number. It's...so familiar. But...why? You can't quite figure out who's number this is. Oh well. You flipped it open and greeted with a, ''Hello.''

You froze. W-what...? You dropped your phone and the cup of coffee. You looked at your manager and dashed out of the coffee shop.

NO! It had better be a lie...!

* * *

**Trai: Well, where do I start? This is my very first Homestuck fanfiction(published I should say) and...uhh...I dunno if Rose is really in character, but I really _really _hope she is! Umm. So. Please enjoy, read and review! :D**


	2. Jade Harley

Your name is Jade Harley and you are so sick and tired of being alone.

See, here's the thing. A few months ago your best friend Rose had told you to come and move to New York with her. You were against it at first, but then she reminded you that the only people you have ever really met was her, Dave, John and Syrenea. She said that it would be a good thing for you to move to New York, the big apple and meet some new people. Maybe get together with someone. Who knows. So. That's exactly what you did! You moved to New York and you have been here for a week's time.

You have to admit that New York is nothing like you imaginied it. You always thought that there'd be a lot more people outside and you would get raped or something, but that never happened. New York is really...nice. You're glad that Rose has gotten you to come here. And you even have a nice apartment for yourself and Bec.

Your eyes fluttered open and you yawned, while stretching your arms. Hmm...? When did you even fall asleep? What time is it anyway? You turned your head to the clock and sat up. S-shit! You were supposed to go and meet Rose at the coffee place to distract her a bit from the book signing! Oh dear! She's going to be so mad. You let out a sigh and looked over at your laptop. Maybe she's online... You stood up and walked over to it, logging into Pesterchum. Lets see now- Ahh, yes! She is online! You clicked into her name and began pestering her.

**- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 17:51 -**

**GG: rose!**

**GG: im so sorry that i didnt make it to the book signing! :(**

**GG: how did it go anyway?**

**TT: Jade I cannot speak to you right now**

**GG: aww! why not?**

**TT: Because I just...**

**GG: just...what?**

**TT: Jade please, I must leave now. I am quite busy.**

**GG: b-but rose! :(**

**- tentacleTherapist ceased pestering gardenGnostic at 18:01 -**

You leaned back in your chair and let out a sigh. What's wrong with Rose...? You've never seen that before. She always talks to you. She's never left like that. Even if she is working or busy, she always finds a way to reply to you. Something...is going on. You let out a sigh and stood up. Stupid. You're so stupid. Of course she's busy... ''Stop it, Jade. Rose is probably with her manager or something,'' You tell yourself. Feh.

You walked over to your bed and slipped on your jacket and grabbed everything you needed. Maybe a nice walk or going to a bar or something would be good for you. Y-yeah, that seems quite good. You waved bye to Bec, before leaving the apartment and waving down a taxi. It took you to your favorite bar and you slipped inside, unaware of the vibration from your phone.

* * *

About an hour or two later you're sitting at the bar, flirting with some guy who is probably drunk. He's been hitting on you and you finally decided to flirt back. So. Here you are.

''So...am I allowed to get your number?''

You gave him a big, toothy smile, ''Of course you are!''

You pulled out your phone to try and remember your number and you frowned at the missed voicemail. Now who would be calling you...? You excused yourself to the bathroom and fumbled with the phone, until you finally got a hold of your voicemail. You listened and gasped, tears stinging your eyes. W-WHAT! You closed your phone and dashed out of the bar, forgetting about the guy you were just flirting with.

Is this why Rose was acting so weird? Is it because of that voicemail you just recieved?

O-oh god...

* * *

**Trai: O-oh, uhh, hey guys! Thanks for reading! c: And thanks for those two reviews! Again, I've never written anything as Jade and she's probably really out of character and bluhhh. But I hope you like it and PLEASE review! I really love those reviews!**


	3. John Egbert

Your name is John Egbert and you are so tired of your girlfirned, Syrenea Raeduello.

But, that's not really important right now, now is it? Syrenea's out of the house for about another hour. Again, that really isn't important now! What's important is the fact that you've been sitting in front of the computer for over an hour, staring at the last pesterlog you shared with Dave...

* * *

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 12:10 -**

**TG: john just admit it**

**TG: you have a huge homo crush on me**

**EB: jesus dave!**

**EB: for the last time I DO NOT HAVE A HOMO CRUSH ON YOU!**

**TG: ...**

**TG: ouch egbert**

**TG: ouch**

**TG: do you know how that makes me feel?**

**TG: im crying over here dude**

**EB: d-dave!**

**EB: seriously though!**

**EB: why did you even ask me that!**

**TG: because...**

**TG: shit man**

**TG: when i see you on your birthday ill tell you**

**TG: aight?**

**EB: ...**

**EB: but dave!**

**TG: aight?**

**EB: ...**

**EB: fine**

**TG: good**

**TG: now i have to ollie outie and get my shit packed for coming to visit you**

**TG: see you in a few days egbert**

**EB: see you**

**- turntechGodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist at 12:41 -**

* * *

That was months ago. And...Dave never did make it here. He pestered you the day before being all frantic and telling you he has to cancel. Which left you alone with Syrenea and your birthday wasn't any fun this year. You let out a sigh and whipped your head to the door as it burst open. ''JOHNATHAN EGBERT.'' Oh. She's back. ''How many times have I told you, Syrenea? It's John.'' She...doesn't look happy. She came over to you and tightly gripped onto your shoulders, ''I asked you to do ONE THING for me! And instead I come home and see you staring at your computer at...hey, what's this?'' You quickly closed out of the pesterlog, before she could read any more of it. She pulled away and crossed her arms, staring down at you. ''John...is there something you want to tell me?'' You stood up and leered over her(thank god you're taller than her! Even if it is only by a few inches). ''I already told you, I am not a homosexual!'' She just kept staring at you and you let out a low growl. You whipped your keys off of your desk, grabbed your wallet and shoved past her.

''I'm going out for a while.''

About an hour later, you're sitting at the library staring at one of the computer screens. You just can't seem to focus on your homework. You can't...stop thinking about the last time you talked to Dave. And then he suddenly talks to Rose, if only for a few minutes? He told her...he was scared. _Scared_. Dave Strider doesn't get scared. Something really bad must have happened to him. You pulled up pesterchum and logged in. H-he's online...! You just hope he replies this time...

**- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 19:02 -**

**EB: dave!**

**EB: hey dave!**

**EB: a-are you there!**

**TG: ...**

**EB: d-dave!**

**TG: ...**

**EB: d-dave?**

**EB: are you gonna say anything?**

**TG: e-egbert i-**

**EB: yes dave?**

**TG: i-i-**

**TG: shit**

**TG: i-i-im scared john**

**TG: help me please**

**EB: d-dave!**

**- turntechGodhead has ceased pestering ectoBiologist at 19:12 -**

At the exact moment he ceased pestering, your phone went off. You jumped a little, before pulling it out of your pocket. It's...Rose? Why would she be calling you right now? Isn't she supposed to be working or in bed or something? You flipped it open, ''Hey Rose-''

W-what...? Did you just hear that right?

You felt tears sting your eyes as you scrambled to get off of the computer and dashed out of the library and over to your car.

You really hope that she's pulling a prank on you. Even if it's a terrible prank...

* * *

**Trai: Hello again, guys! :'D Thanks for all the new reviews! I feel so happy that you guys like my story! Especially since of how nervous I was to post a Homestuck one... aha. D: Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks and do tell you all that...this story is almost over! I only have one or two more planned chapters. Be prepared for the ending. I know I'm not. Again, thanks and R&R!**


	4. Minus one

Your name is Dave Strider and you are tired of-

Wait! Wait one second! It isn't time to be Dave yet! But, we've already been the other three kids. Who should we be now?

**== Be the blonde girl!**

You're Rose Lalonde again and you are sitting on a plane, headed to The Lone Star state. Otherwise known as Texas. You...got a strange call from someone who sounds very familiar, but you still have not yet put your finger on who it is. ...Oh well. You turned the page of your book and looked up, when the 'buckle up' light flicked on. Ahh. It seems you've gotten here ahead of schedule. Just perfect. You bookmarked your book and placed it back into your bag. You leaned back into the seat and stared out the window. Texas... You haven't been here in a while. It seemed like only months ago you were here, visiting Dave.

Heh. That was years ago, wasn't it? Dave usually comes to visit you. He hates it when people come to visit him. Heh. But... No. You shook your head and waited patiently as the plane landed.

Eventually, it did and you're now waiting for most of the people to get off of the plane(since you got stuck in the way back seats). Stupid last minute ticket... Dave should be happy you came down for him. You pulled your bag from the overhead bin and exited the plane, walking through the crowded airport. Tsk. You always did hate flying... You made it to the front and pulled out your cell, calling Dave.

One...two...three...four...five...si-

Voicemail? W-woah. Dave usually answers. What in the hell? You tried again.

One...two...three...four...five...si-

Again, voicemail.

''Hello, Dave? This is quite unusual for you. You usually answer your phone whenever I call. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I landed in Texas and I am on my way to your place. I will be seeing you soon.''

You hung up and left the airport, to flag down a taxi. You slipped inside of one and gave the driver Dave's address. A half hour drive. A half hour until you see your dear, sweet brother...

**== Be the black haired one!**

Wait. Which black haired one? There's two of them, genius! Lets be more specific, shall we?

**== Be the long black haired one!**

There we go! You're Jade Harley and you're very worried. That voicemail you got... The person sounded very scared. Too bad you couldn't trace the number or even figure out who it was. It was really un-nerving. You just got off of a plane that landed in Texas and you're wondering what to do now. Should...you go intrude on Dave? No. He probably wouldn't like that. Maybe you should call him. Yeah. You pulled out your phone and again, there was a missed call and a voicemail. You bit your lip as you listened to it.

...What? What? You can't even hear what the person is saying. O-oh dear. Oh god. What if it's about Dave? What if it's something really super important and you don't know what you're supposed to do because _you can't hear it_. Oh god...

''Jade! Jade, is that you!''

You turned on your heel and a stupid grin came on your face. I-is that...!

''JOHN!''

He dropped his bags and ran over to you, giving you a big hug. You smiled at him and pulled away, ''What are you doing here?'' He looked down at his feet, ''Rose called me, told me to come right away. What about you?'' You looked down at your feet too, ''Someone left me a message and told me to hurry to Texas.'' John put a hand on your shoulder. You gave him a weak smile and he grabbed his bag again, ''Hey! Lets go to Dave's! Maybe he knows what this whole thing is about!'' You smiled at your ecto-sibling and slung your back over your shoulder, nodding at him in the process. John... Why did he come here alone? You would think that he would have come with Syrenea, at least. Ugh. Syrenea. How you...really don't like her. She pulled your whole group apart!

First she started dating John! And then she always came to the events that you all were at, to make sure that Dave or Rose wasn't going to steal him away. Dave couldn't take it anymore and told you and Rose that he's done, until Syrenea is out of the picture. Rose did the same. And then...you followed behind those two. You hated leaving John alone with her, but what else could you do? It...wasn't fun when she was there. She made everything complicated and you just hated her for that.

You followed John into the taxi and he gave the driver the address. You looked at him, ''So. How come Syrenea didn't come with...?'' John laughed a nervous laugh, ''W-well...I-I never told her I was coming down here. We kind of got into an argument and I left the house and wow, she's probably worried about me. Maybe...I should have told her I was coming down here.'' He was biting on his lip nervously. You grabbed his hand and squeezed it, ''Don't worry, John! She'll understand!'' You will never say it to him, but you actually wish that those two weren't together anymore. But. He's happy with her. And that's all you care about. John's happiness.

**== Be the blonde girl again!**

You are Rose Lalonde again and you're standing outside of Dave's apartment waiting for him to open the door. ...You've been standing here for 10 minutes and some people keep giving you weird looks. The next person to step out of their door, you will ask where in the hell he is because it is too late in the afternoon for him to be sleeping. A door opened and a lady stepped out. You walked over to her, ''Excuse me, ma`am?'' She turned and looked at you, ''Do you happen to know where that guy is?'' You pointed to Dave's apartment door. She stood in thought for a minute or two before saying, ''Uhh, he hasn't been home in about a week and a half.'' You frowned. W-what...? ''Sorry kid. Wish I could help more.'' You shook your head, ''No. You helped enough. Thank you.'' She smiled and walked away, leaving you to think there.

He...hasn't been home in a week and a half? That's...unusual. You fished into the bottom of your bag for your key ring. Dave gave you an emergency key a few years ago, and it seems like now is the right time to use it. You unlocked his door and opened it. The place..didn't look like it was touched at all. You walked around the apartment, looking for any sign of Dave. Nothing. You walked over to his laptop and logged in, looking through it. Looking for any sign of him. There was a note sitting there. You pulled it open and read it. Over and over. Your eyes started watering, as you kept reading. N-no...

**== Be the buck toothed kid! The male one!**

You are John Egbert and you're so excited to see your best bro again. I-it's been far too long since you saw him! He...never even talks to you. Not since your birthday. H-heh. You shook your head and smiled, when the taxi pulled up to the apartment building. You and Jade paid the driver before getting out. She ran into the building and you grabbed both of your luggage, before following her inside. You eventually made it outside of Dave's door and grinned really wide, knocking on it. But. He never came to open it. You looked at Jade and she put her hand on the doorknob, turning it. O-oh! It's unlocked! You followed Jade inside and started calling Dave's name. He never said anything.

You walked into his bedroom and instead...saw Rose there. ''R-Rose?'' She turned and looked at you both, ''Hello John, Jade.'' You ran over to her, ''Are you crying!'' She slowly nodded her head and gestured to the computer. You looked at the note that was written in his usual red text. Rose moved and you sat down. Better read this out loud, so Jade can hear:

to jade or john or rose or well...anyone who cares about me for that matter.

_guys. i fucked up. really badly. and im going to be paying for it...with my life. by the time youre reading this, im probably dead because it was all my fault._

_jade;; youre one sweet girl and i can honestly say im glad that were friends. even if you do annoy me a lot of the time. but thats okay. B)_

_rose;; youre a pain in my ass girl. but i still love you and youve helped me through a lot of stuff. im thankful for that. really thankful. oh and next time? dont break into my apartment again**(A/N: You gave her a key, remember Dave? xD)**. but thanks..._

_john;; ...what the hell am i supposed to say about _you_? youre a buck toothed freak who i absolutely...am head over heels for. i love you man. but youre not a homo so there was no way we could have ever worked out. a-aha. thanks for crushing my hopes and dreams and i really hope you and syrenea are happy together. but anyway thanks for being there man. i appreciate it._

_so uhh...yeah. im dead and all so come find my body to give me a proper burial or whatever you choose to do. im sorry i wasnt there guys. im sorry we didnt get to have one last chance to see each other. if there was one thing i could say to the three of you itd be...thank you._

_sincerly turntechGodhead otherwise known to you guys as dave strider_

By the end of it, you were sobbing like a baby. Jade was too. And Rose started crying again. Dave...Dave is _dead_? W-what? No. NO! He can't be dead! Dave is the strongest person you know. You looked at Jade and Rose and they looked at you. ''D-dave...'' What are you supposed to do now?

**== Be the...blond kid?**

Idiot! We can't be the blond kid!

...

Your name is Dave Strider and you're not tired of anything, because you're dead.

* * *

**Trai: ...So, uhh, I changed up the style of my writing. :3 I don't know if this is better or worse, but you guys finally found out what happened to Dave! And there will probably be one more chapter! Oh, and, I would have posted this last night but there was a storm and the power went out and it wasn't fun... Anyway, R&R guys! :'D**


End file.
